El Amor es Paciente
by MT77
Summary: One-Shot relacionado con mi fanfic And I Fell For You Anyways (siguiendo el capítulo 9). Como alguna gente me lo pidió, centrado en Kenshin-Kaoru!


_Author's note:_ Hola hola! Como alguna gente me pidió que escribiera algo sobre Kaoru y Kenshin como personajes de mi fanfic And I Fell For You Anyways, aquí os traigo un pequeño one-shot. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero por fin está aquí :D Quiero decir que sólo muestra el punto de vista de Kaoru, y lo que podría llamarse como el inicio de una posible relación entre ellos, pero como en la historia original, les va a tomar un poco de tiempo. Habrá más Kaoru-Kenshin en la historia principal, pero espero que este pequeño one-shot os sirva para situaros en cuanto a los sentimientos de Kaoru! Agradeceré los comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, y sobre todo muchas gracias por leer! Como todos sabemos, RK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y tampoco hago dinero con esta historia. Un abrazo y espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

 **Love is Patient, Love is Kind**

Kaoru había quedado bastante sorprendida por la llamada urgente de Sanosuke. El moreno quería citarlos a ella y a Kenshin en una cafetería, puesto que tenía algo importante que decirles. Por una parte, le preocupaba lo que el muchacho quisiera contar, ya que la situación con Megumi seguía en estado muy delicado; pero a la vez, una pequeña parte de ella deseaba ver a Kenshin, aunque intentaba reprimir ese deseo, ya que la situación que estaba ocurriendo entre su mejor amiga y Sanosuke debería de ser su prioridad. A Kaoru le gustaba el pequeño grupo de amigos que habían conseguido formar los cuatro, y le apenaba ver cómo todo se estaba yendo al traste por culpa de los sentimientos no hablados que había entre Megumi y Sanosuke.

Cuando la joven llegó a la cafetería donde Sano los había citado, le sorprendió ver a Kenshin esperando ya en una de las mesas, con un té entre las manos. Hizo falta todo el autocontrol de Kaoru para no sonrojarse en cuanto el chico miró hacia ella y le sonrió. Su mejor secreto guardado, o al menos eso creía ella, era que había estado enamorada del pelirrojo desde el primer momento en el que Megumi lo introdujo como su nuevo vecino, hacía un par de años, y desde entonces no había hablado sobre sus sentimientos hacia él ni tan siquiera a Megumi, su mejor amiga. Le gustaba todo sobre Kenshin, desde su pelo, su sonrisa, su carácter afable, la delicadeza con la que trataba a todo el mundo…

Cuando los tres amigos comenzaron a salir juntos por las noches, Kaoru no podía evitar morirse de la envidia cada vez que veía a mujeres coqueteando con Kenshin. Sabía que si Megumi supiese de sus sentimientos hacia él, le daría un empujón para animarla a intentar algo, pero por sí misma Kaoru se veía incapaz. Él era demasiado bueno para ser de verdad, y a veces se sentía incapaz de hablarle sobre la más mínima cosa, por lo que era imposible hablar sobre lo que sentía por él. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si se reía de ella por ser más joven que él? Todas esas dudas asaltaban a Kaoru cada vez que reunía el coraje para hablar a Kenshin sobre lo que sentía por él, haciendo que fuera incapaz de hacerlo.

-Buenos días Kaoru, ¿todo bien? –Kenshin la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tan gentil como siempre le retiró una silla para que se sentara a su lado. Kaoru sentía cómo flaqueaban sus rodillas, pero se limitó a asentirle con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

-Estoy bien, sí… Aunque me ha dejado un poco preocupada la llamada de Sanosuke. ¿Tú cómo estás? –consiguió preguntar la joven, recreándose un poco en los ojos tan intensos pero a la vez serenos que tenía el chico sentado a su lado.

-Me hago una idea vaga de lo que nos quiere decir, lo conozco demasiado bien, y aunque a veces Sano sea bastante difícil de predecir, sé muy bien cómo piensa esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene. –contestó el pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente.

Kaoru sonrió embobada con él, y sólo la voz de la camarera que había ido a tomarle nota la despertó de su ensueño. Pidió un té como el que Kenshin estaba bebiendo y en cuanto la camarera dejó su mesa, Sanosuke apareció por la puerta de entrada.

Veinte minutos después, el joven salió de la misma forma que había entrado, dejando a una Kaoru enfurecida y a un Kenshin impasible. Kaoru estaba molesta con Sano, por haber hecho daño a su amiga jugando con sus sentimientos, pero el chico no parecía consciente del daño que le iba a hacer a Megumi cuando esta descubriera que había rechazado a su trabajo y a su vida en Tokio sólo para evitar más disputas. Como Kenshin le había comentado antes, era todo un cabeza de chorlito.

-No me puedo creer que Sano pueda ser tan idiota. Megumi no querría que él renunciara a su trabajo y su vida aquí, por mucho daño que le haya causado. ¡Tenemos que impedir que se vaya, Kenshin! –exclamó la joven mientras se levantaba de su silla, dejándose llevar por su enfado. Para su sorpresa, la mano cálida de Kenshin retuvo la suya, tirando de ella para que volviera a sentarse. No hubo autocontrol que valiera para evitar su sonrojo, aunque dentro de su cabeza una vocecita le decía que podía achacarlo a la tensión que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

La joven se sentó de nuevo, y miró de reojo a Kenshin. A pesar de que tendría que estar nervioso y preocupado por su amigo, éste sonreía, y eso hizo calmar a Kaoru.

-No te preocupes por Sanosuke, Kaoru. Muy a pesar, lo conozco demasiado bien, y también conozco a Megumi, me temo que no tan bien como tú, pero sé que en cuanto ella se entere, ella misma se encargará de traer a Sanosuke a casa de nuevo, de una manera u otra. No te preocupes por ellos, sabrán arreglárselas ellos solos. –le dijo, sin parar de sonreír. Kaoru asintió, y se encogió en su asiento.

-Siento haberme puesto así… Estoy bastante preocupada por los dos. Sé de sobra que ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro, pero ninguno de ellos parece darse cuenta.

-Lo que tiene el amor es que muchas veces vemos con claridad lo que sienten los demás por otras personas, pero no nos fijamos en lo que las personas sienten por nosotros mismos. –respondió Kenshin, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirara fijamente con los ojos como platos.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -murmuró Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos para abrazarse a sí misma. " _Baka_ *, ojalá pudieras leerme el pensamiento y saber lo que siento por ti…", pensó para sí misma.

-De todas formas, creo que lo mejor será darles espacio a los dos hasta que solucionen las cosas por sí mismo, ¿qué te parece? –Kaoru asintió, sabía perfectamente que Kenshin tenía razón, y que debía dejar que sus dos amigos arreglasen sus diferencias y aclarasen sus sentimientos por sí mismos, pero su instinto protector le pedía a gritos avisar a Megumi de lo sucedido.

-Antes que nada, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –preguntó Kenshin, tras dejar unos minutos de silencio en los que Kaoru reflexionó sobre si decirle a Megumi sobre Sano o no. La chica lo miró sorprendida, y negó con la cabeza. Era uno de sus días libres en el hospital, y sólo había salido de casa porque Sanosuke le había pedido encontrarse con ella. –En ese caso, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial? Tengo compras de Navidad que hacer y me vendría bien algo de ayuda. –preguntó el pelirrojo, para gran sorpresa de la joven.

En los dos años que llevaba conociendo a Kenshin, nunca había quedado con él a solas. Muchas veces había intentado armarse de valor y preguntarle, pero al final siempre se acobardaba y nunca se lo decía. Que él le preguntase si quería pasar la tarde con él en un centro comercial, hizo que el corazón de Kaoru fuera a mil, y hasta sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Aunque no fuese una cita como tal, la idea de estar a solas con Kenshin le hacía feliz y a la vez le ponía nerviosa.

-Cl-claro… Aunque la verdad es que yo no soy muy buena escogiendo regalos… -murmuró, agachando su cara para ocultar la rojez de sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, sólo tu compañía será suficiente. Podemos pasarlo bien juntos. –repuso Kenshin, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Kaoru entonces levantó la mirada para fijas sus ojos en los de él y sonrió, asintiendo alegremente. A pesar de que ella creía que no tenía posibilidades alguna con Kenshin, pensaba atesorar cada momento de esa tarde que iba a pasar con él.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ sólo un pequeño apunte, he destacado la palabra Baka, que como muchos sabréis significa algo así como "idiota" en japonés, en caso de que alguien no sepa lo que significa! Una vez más, gracias por leer!


End file.
